The Dark Side
by Imerald
Summary: Logan and Marie have kids and they discover that some blood just runs bad...
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Dark Side  
Author: Imerald  
Email: darkragesgirl@hotmail.com  
Rating: R-MA  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
Notes: This takes place quite awhile after my story "All That She Wants". If you haven't read that one, it doesn't really effect this story. Just tells what happens after Travis grows up.  
I will warn you guys that some of the dialogue is read in babytalk.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mama, Are we gonna go watch Twavis wace tonight?"  
  
Marie looked at her daughter and smiled softly. "The last tahme we went you fell asleep, sugah."  
  
"But Mama! Twavis, Scott, an' Daddy worked so hard to fix his wacecar."  
  
Marie shook her head and sighed, "Ya just don't give up, do ya?"  
  
Maddie shook her head and grinned.   
  
"Ah just can't win with you, little lady. Go ask yoh Daddy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Logan had his head underneath the hood of Ororo's car when Maddie skipped into the garage.   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Can we go watch Twavis wace his cawr tonight?"  
  
Logan came out from under Ro's car and looked at his four-year-old daughter and grinned.  
  
"I dunno, baby girl, you did fall asleep las' time."  
  
"But Daddy! I pwomise not to!"  
  
Logan laughed and ruffled her long brown hair, "'Course darlin'."  
  
Maddie giggled and ran over to her Daddy, hugging his leg with all her strength.  
  
"Thank you! I know Twavis is gonna win!"  
  
Logan smiled and picked Maddie up, kissing her on the cheek, making her giggle. "Go see what Jason is doin' while Daddy works on Auntie Ro's car."  
  
"Okay", she said bounding towards the basketball court.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Maddie reached the court she found Jason playing one-on-one with Ryan, one of the runaways that came to the mansion. Maddie stood back and watched her older brother quietly. Maddie saw Remy out of the corner of her eye, she walked over to him and tugged on his athletic shorts.  
  
"Hi Uncle Wemy."  
  
"Ey dere, petite."  
  
"Is Jason an' Wyan good at pwaying basketball?"  
  
"Yep. Dey are."  
  
The two stood there watching the boys maneuver around the court. Jason stole the ball away from Ryan and started towards the basket. Ryan ran after him, he grabbed Jason from behind and spun him around.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that. That's a foul."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
Jason's features grew dark, a low growl came from deep within his throat.  
  
"Wemy. What's Bullshit?"  
  
Remy covered Maddie's mouth, "Dun say dat." He let go of Maddie and jogged towards the two boys. That's when it happened....Jason's fist went into Ryan's face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It took Remy and Logan to pull Jason off of Ryan. After Jason threw the first punch Maddie went screaming into the garage.   
  
"Ah really dun know what Ah'm gonna do with you, young man."  
  
"Send him to the mall with Jubilee.."  
  
"Logan! This is not a laughin' matter!"  
  
"You're right, it's not. Jason, you don't ever fight a fellow X-Men....ever."  
  
Jason sat there and glared at the both of them.  
  
"Jason, jus' go to your room right now. Ah'm disappointed in you."  
  
Jason got up and left the room. "Screw you", he muttered.  
  
"I heard that Jason!" He heard his father yell.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and walked outside. He walked off of the grounds and onto the streets. He was sick and tired of the X-Men and all the kids there. He didn't understand what was so great about it.   
  
"Hello there, young man." A voice rang out.  
  
Jason turned around and didn't see anyone. "Who said that?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
A man in a black trenchcoat and balck hat walked out of an alleyway. Jason looked around and realized that he had walked farther than he had anticipated.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jason Logan."  
  
"Ahhh yes...Jason Logan...your the middle child of Wolverine and Rogue."  
  
Jason looked suprised, "How do you know that?"  
  
"I know a lot, Jason. I also know that you should come with me."  
  
Jason nodded, "Alright, but first, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Eric Lensherr." 


	2. Family Ties

Title: The Dark Side  
Author: Imerald  
Email: darkragesgirl@hotmail.com  
Rating: R-MA  
Genre: Action mixed with a bit of Romance??  
Notes: This suddenly came to me while working (this is when I do my writing).   
This story takes place in Oklahoma, not New York. There has been a second Westchester Mansion built...remember this takes place quite a while after the movie. So who says it can't happen. Besides...if you don't like that idea. Don't read my story!  
  
Also...If you have any questions about racing feel free to e-mail me or you can go to a site that is based off of the racetrack in the story.  
http://www.geocities.com/lcraceway this site has pictures of the different racing classes. This story also is based off of something that   
happened to me in real life. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R...I'd like to know if this story is even worth writing anymore..  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Family Ties  
  
Rogue walked to Jason's room and stood there listening to the silence. *He must be asleep.*   
She taped a note on his door that read:  
  
Jason,  
  
We went to the races. We will talk about your behavior tomorrow morning.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
She sighed and touched the note tenderly. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so much like his father. She walked down the hall and heard the horn of the truck coming from the garage. *Damn men. Always in a hurry when it comes to something they want to do.*  
  
"Ah'm comin'!"  
  
She hopped into the truck along with Logan, Travis, Remy and Maddie.  
  
"So which classes dey be runnin' t'night?"  
  
"IMCA, Factory, and Mini Modified."  
  
"Can I have nachos when we get dere pweeease?"  
  
" 'Course Darlin'."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and put her head on the window. Logan was such a sap when it came to his daughter. He'd buy her whatever she wanted because she was his only daughter. A smiled crept over her lips as she remembered the look on Logan's face each time one of their babies came into the world. Travis had been spoiled ever since he was born. He had taken up mechanics like his father. It wasn't until he was seven when he started racing go carts. Then he moved his way up from division to division until he finally settled on racing IMCA Modiefieds. Logan had spoiled his first son, his pride and joy,   
not to mention his namesake. Jason, however, was an accident. They never told him that of course. When Marie found out that she was pregnant Logan acted like he didn't want another child. He was content with just himself, his wife, and Travis. Jason was a Momma's boy more than Travis. Jason enjoyed going grocery shopping and helping in the garden. But recently, he had become cold and antisocial. Hank said that it was just because he was entering puberty. She didn't think that was the explanation. His features had grown dark, like his father's. She wondered sometimes if this was the same child who always wanted to hold his mother's hand. She was deeply concerned for him.  
  
"Marie, we're here. Come get your pit pass."  
  
Marie opened her eyes and saw the countryside that lay before her. She loved it out here, it reminded her of Mississippi when she was a little girl. Since Xavier's school had grown he developed a new one in Oklahoma. He had sent Hank, Storm, Remy, Logan, Rogue and their children to the new school. She stepped out of the black truck into the red clay dirt that sifted into her sandal. She shook it out and walked to the pit gate where she got her wristband. It was a bright hot pink color this week, she was glad because it matched her toenails. She could already hear Logan complaining about the color. He was such a baby sometimes. Logan pulled the truck into their usual pit spot and all three men jumped out to unload the car. Rogue pulled her lawnchair out of the back and set it in the shade along with Maddie's.  
  
"Momma, can I have my nachos now?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah'll get it."  
  
She walked to the concession stand where she found Ashley, the girl whom Travis had developed a crush on. Rogue didn't blame him, she was gorgeous. She was tall and slender with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.   
  
"Hey Marie! Is Logan runnin' tonight?"  
  
Marie smiled, "Nah, He's all talk. Ah don't think Travis would let his Daddy race his car anyway. Besides, Logan is mostly all talk when it comes to racin'."  
  
Ashley smiled and adjusted the strap on her camera. "I'll make sure to get pictures of Travis tonight for ya."  
  
"Alright, hun, Thank."  
  
"No problem. Tell the guys I'll be by later to get pit shots."  
  
Marie smiled *She's such a sweet girl*  
  
She got Maddie her nachos, who made a cheesey mess all over herself, which called for three napkin runs. After she cleaned up the 'Cheese Monster', they went over to where the black and red car was getting the finishing touches put on it.  
  
"Ashley is s'posed to come by for pictures."  
  
"You t'ink she would take pictures of mon ami naked? Remy t'inks dat Travis be likin' dat."  
  
Travis threw an oily rag at Remy, his face red and flustered.  
  
"You see!", Remy teased, " 'e already be t'inkin' 'bout dat."  
  
Logan grinned, "And look who's coming this way now..."  
  
Travis made sure he busied himself under the hood of the car as the tall blonde walked their way. Ashley snapped a couple of pictures and her camera started clicking. She groaned and looked at Logan, "Do ya mind if I sit on your tailgate and reload my camera?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
She hopped up on the lowered tailgate and messed around with her camera until it made another noise.   
  
"Hey Travis."  
  
"Huh?", he came out from under the hood of the car, his cheeks still pink from Remy's earlier comment.  
  
"Good luck tonight. I expect to see you in the winner's circle tonight."  
  
Travis smiled and nodded, "I won't let you down."  
  
She smiled back and said softly, "Good..I hate disappointments." She waved to Remy and Logan and pinched Maddie's cheek. "See y'all later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The cloudless Oklahoma sky soon turned dark and the air temperature dropped dramatically.   
  
"Damnit! It's gonna rain! I can smell it!", Logan snarled.  
  
Black clouds encircled the sky as the smell of heavy rain was hanging in the air.   
  
"We 'aven't even started! Remy knew dat we shoulda brought Storm."  
  
"She wouldn't have come anyway. She doesn't like racin'."  
  
A loud clap of thunder and a strike of lightning made most of the crew load up their cars. That's when it started to rain. Rogue was thankful for their racing trailer that Logan had invested in. It was black and red that said 'Wolverine Racing' in big yellow letters on the side. The five mutants piled into the trailer hoping the sprinkling would stop.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen the Lincoln County Sheriff's Department has asked us to evacuate the premesis immediately due to a severe tornado warning."  
  
"Well Fuck!"  
  
"Logan!", Marie covered Maddie's ears.  
  
"Sorry, darlin'."  
  
The group hurried to the truck and piled in. The downpour started and the red clay suddenly became red glue.  
  
"Dis stuff is like Quicksand!"  
  
"Ya think, Gumbo?"  
  
Maddie buried her face into Marie's chest while Travis looked out the window.  
  
"Wait! Stop the truck! Ashley's stuck!"  
  
"Just grab her and she can go home with us. Her car isn't goin' anywhere."  
  
Travis opened the door and jumped out, his feet sinking into the mud. The ferocity of the wind nearly knocked him over. The rain stung him the tiny droplets needles piercing his skin.  
  
"Ashley!"  
  
A loud ringing sound filled the air replacing the sound of rumbling thunder.   
  
"C'mon Travis! That's the tornado siren!"  
  
"Travis! I'm stuck!"  
  
He waded through the knee deep mud and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled Ashley out of the sticky clay which made a sucking sound. He hurried to the truck, the siren still blaring and the wind starting to pick up even more. They both jumped into the cab sopping wet. Logan hit the gas, thankful to God for four-wheel drive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
When they reached Westchester II it was midnight. Ashley and Travis had fallen asleep on one another in the backseat, while Remy had been crushed to the window, his vision blurred from the constant dancing of raindrops upon the glass. Maddie had fallen asleep in Marie's chest, who was leaned back in the seat asleep. Logan let a small smiles creep over his face as the most important people in his life were safe and sound. He woke everyone up from their peaceful slumber and they all trudged to bed. Ashley borrowed a shirt from Travis after taking a nice long hot shower. She had just layed down on the couch in the den when Travis poked his head in.  
  
"Wanna come sleep with me?"  
  
"Your Mom will kill me."  
  
"Nah. She won't."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two went upstairs and cuddled under the covers. Travis kissed Ashley softly on the neck. She turned around and returned his kiss this time on his lips.  
  
"Mmmmm...What was that for?"  
  
"For saving me....Goodnight Travis."  
  
"'Night Ash." He wrapped his arms around her and fell sound asleep, content with her in his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"They're sleepin' together, aren't they, Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're not havin' sex. I can't smell arousal...well maybe a little, but nothin' like when you and me make love."  
  
Marie blushed and kissed her husband on the base of his neck.   
  
"Should I go in there?"  
  
"Nah, we'll see what happens tonight. Ah don't think he'll do anythang, he's too tired."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Marie laughed, "Your an animal."  
  
Logan grinned and growled softly, "I know."  
  
They soon became a tangle of two bodies making soft, sweet, passionate love. 


End file.
